Harry Potter:Knights of Eternity
by ApocSM
Summary: Harry Potter. Wizard. Boy. Knight of Eternity, Lord Macron The Librarian of All. A servant of Apocolyspe God of Miduniverse Creator of all,he serves to protect the universe forever, and so shall live forever.DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue:History

Harry Potter. Wizard. Boy. Knight of Eternity, Lord Macron The Librarian of All. A servant of Apocolyspe God of Miduniverse Creator of all,he serves to protect the universe forever, and so shall live forever. Rating may go up.

It was a dark, stormy night at #4 Privet Drive. A boy named Harry Potter lay asleep on the second floor, the second bedroom. But this was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard. The Boy-who-lived to be exact. But he was something else to, something more. Something that only his Master and his Fellows knew. Something dark, something powerful, something evil.

He was Lord Macron, Night of Eternity, Keeper of Fate, Creator of The Mechanicus Deus, the Machine Gods, The Librarian of All, Master of the Elements of Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Time, Life, Death, Darkness, Light, chaos, Destruction, Creation, and Ilumination. He was the Master, a protector of Life and Death. One who was to live eternity and never die, no matter what happens, as he is a knight of Apocolyspe, First son of Chaos, God of the Mid-Universes, Creator of Life, Creator of the Multiverse, Creator of Magic, head of the Council of Magi, Head of MI, Head of the Immortal army, undefeatable master of all. He was a demigod and a god. He was Apocolyspe. Lord Macron(AN: I will sometimes refer to Harry as that) was the keeper of the Galaxy which Earth resided in and so communed with Earth. And since he has no need of sleep, that is what he does when he pretends to sleep. Macron's initiation into the Knights was perhaps the most outstanding thing anyone had ever seen, well except Apocolyspe. Not only was he a Knight of Eternity, but the new Master Sorcerer. This story Begins at the stroke of midnight on Harry Potter's 11th B-Day. The Night were he is taken.

(AN: I'm so sorry this is so short. It's just an intro! I'll update later! R & R!!!!!!! Update real soon!!!!)


	2. Chapter 1:Decision

"katuke"- English 

Sussajohf- Apocolyspian

sshis- Parsletongue

&fredgh&- Elven

ddfddg- Knights Tongue

/dsfsdfdsf/- Magi Sacred Tongue

KoE: Decision 

Dark was the night of the last Potter birthday. The darkness seemed to coalesce around his body and take on the form of armour. Harry Potter slept in the cupboard fitfully, deprived of the nutrients needed to sustain his sleep that night. And far away, in another realm men of a high status pondered their question. Is he ready?

&&(The Other Realm)&&&()&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

He does not even look like a.. man yet master. Look at him, his body is frail and weak! a incredibly dark bold voice said. Really, Forssssshin? I believe that youssss looked like that when we brought you for training. And I believe you were in even worsssse condition then him another voice said. /Silence you two! Forshin, Aegis! Really, I thought that being counsins you would at least act like people. A Knight of Eternity and a Snake Mage of the same order. I would hate to think what would happen if you two weren't under the Weaponsmasters eye./ said a voice. &Serves them right those idiots. Good job Raistlin. You certainly do good to the Master's name. As for those two, I wonder how they would like to spend a week in Daemon's realm.& a more grim voice said. /Excellent idea Lord Soth. Let us put it into thought right now./ said Raistlin. Silence all of you! Have you forgotten that I am attending ant that I do not like this Behavior?! said a incredibly dark and powerful voice. /&Yes Master&/ they all said.

Apocolyspe. How many times do I have to tell you to address me by my name you wahi's! How many times!!! Too many that's how many times. _Sigh_. I am sorry for my outburst. I have chosen Harold James Potter as a Knight of Eternity and so he shall be. Also he is a Master Sorcerer and he needs the training. That is why you are all here. His training. I want him to be trained by the best and you are the best. Therefore you and you alone will train him. You will work as a team and make him powerful. Now the only subject left is the matter of his elements and his new name. I for one like Macron. said Apocolyspe. /I don't know about any of you, but I think he should have a name for each of our tongues. All of the names from the different tongues will be his true name. From the tongue of Apocolyspe he shall have the name of Macron. I decree that from the tongue of the Magi he shall be known as _Lokijoishe!_/ said Raistlin **From the tongue of the Knights he shall have the name of Karashjenuvah, **that which mans the Librarian of All. stated Forshin. &From the tongue of the elves he shall receive the name Sauron, the Evil!& shouted Soth. Form the tongue of the ssssnake he shall receive the name Hasssifljesssss, which means the One who Walks. Aegis said calmly. Then it is decided. said Apocolyspe. This boy shall be known by his friends and enemies as Lord Macron, but known by this name by the Gods and his namers: Lord High Master Sorcerer of the Art of Battle **_Macron Lokijoishe Karashjenuvah Sauron Hasssifljesssss_**! And that I do proclaim!!!!!!! With that said and done Apocolyspe turned to the others, We shall return tomorrow at the same time to retrieve him. Let us leave. And with that they left.

AN: So what do you think? Good, Bad, Need Work? Read and Review Please!!!! Also if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll answer them in the next chpter. ï? ï? :P


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings

"katuke"- English 

Sussajohf- Apocolyspian

sshis- Parsletongue

&fredgh&- Elven

ddfddg- Knights Tongue

/dsfsdfdsf/- Magi Sacred Tongue

Chapter 2: Meetings

It was the day after Harry Potters birthday and the owl with his Hogwarts letter had just come. Harry was dying to find out what the letter was about but his Aunt and Uncle would not allow him to see it. Suddenly a knock came from the front door. "Boy!" came his Uncle Vernon's voice. "Open that damn door before I beat you upside the head!" "Yes Uncle Vernon." stated Harry flatly, trying not to keep the fear from his voice. The moment he opened the door he could not keep his fear from his face. The man before him easily stood well over six feet and was wrapped in armour and some cloth. At his head was a fearsome helm and he had a vicious looking sword at his side. "Harry Potter, I believe?" he said silkily. Harry just nodded his head fearfully. The mans eyes lit up in an unholy black light and Harry began to tremble. "Ah, good! I was looking for you. Please may I come in so we can talk?" Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his uncle approaching him. "Well boy who is it? I asked you a question boy! Answer it damnit!" "This is...." "Soth, Reuven Soth." "Reuven. He wants to come inside, Uncle." Harry said. "Then let him inside boy and stop dallying about!" "Yes Uncle. Come in please Mr.Soth." "Thank you." Soth said inclining his head slightly to Harry. Harry then showed Soth the living room where his Aunt and Uncle were already seated and begun to leave when Soth stopped him with his hand and motioned him to sit. Aunt Petunia looked like she would object but stopped at the sight of Soth's glare. "Now," said Soth pleasantly. "Let us get to business right away, I am he.." Before he could finish Uncle Vernon interrupted him "Why is the boy in here?" he demanded. "He should be upstairs and away from this meeting. A menace he is! A criminal! He should very well be out on the streets right now, but we took him up in our house and what has he given us? Nothing! No bloody things at all!" Soth turned his icy glare to Vernon and said in a cold menacing tone, "Because dear man, that boy as you call him, is involved in this business more so then you two. This meeting is concerning him and him alone." "What has that boy gotten into now?" demanded Petunia. "What has he done? Destroyed school property, attacked somebody? What?!" "He has done nothing of the sort women. I have come to talk about something entirely different," said Soth. He then turned to Harry and said "Harry, I believe you received something in the mail today? A letter from a school named Hogwarts?" "I haven't received any mail sir." At that statement Soth raised his eyebrows slightly. "I.I.I. I mean I haven't.. I mean I have received something in the mail but I didn't open it. Sir." "And why didn't you open it Harry?" "My Uncle took it away from me before I could." At those words Soth's eyes took on a dark look, and he turned to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley who seemed to have just noticed what he was wearing. "What!!! You didn't give him his letter?!! You should go to hell for that you puny mortals! Harry Potter, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world and you didn't give him his letter? After I talk to Harry you two will wish you had never been born. Oh, and if you try anything after I leave I will know and then you'll wish that there was never even the possibility of your existence in this world." he said. He turned to Harry, "Harry, you are a wizard. Don't interrupt. Harry, that letter was from a school named Hogwarts, one of the most renown schools in the world, well for wizards. But you Harry, you are something more. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. You're famous in the Wizarding World. Yes Harry. You see, you are the only one who survived an attack by Voldemort, the Dark Lord. And more importantly Harry, you survived Advada Kadavra, the killing curse. We will talk about the rest of this tomorrow Harry. Take this owl and write a letter back to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. The owl will know what to do. I'll be back tomorrow Harry at approximately 11 o' clock. I'm going to take you to Diagon Ally and Knockturn Alley. There you will get your supplies for school." Suddenly he bent in close to Harry's ear. "More secretly Harry, we will go to place were only vampires, banshees, immortals, gods, and such go to. Loki's Hall. We can go there because I'm a Death Knight Harry. Which means that when I was alive I was a Knight of any of the orders, but when I died I was kept in this world because of a longing of something. There we will talk about your heritage and what I was sent here for. Oh! Look at the time, its midnight. I'll be back tomorrow Harry. And you two don't forget what I said. Night Harry." And with that he left. "Got to bed boy," Uncle Vernon said shakily. "Have a good night." And with those words they retired to bed.

AN: There's my third chapter. Hope you all like it. Please read and review soon. Hopefully I'll get my next chapter thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters!

**NightShadow135: **Thanks for the review NightShadow135! I took your ideas into account and made the chapter longer. Hope you liked this chapter. Review soon!!! Thanx!!!!


End file.
